foesiofandomcom-20200223-history
Map
The Map is where every round of Foes.io takes place. Most of it is temperate forest in the early autumn. The only objects in that forest are rocks (can trip up Vehicles, but are otherwise irrelevant) and crates (can't be interacted with, so are equivalent to rocks), bushes you can hide in (your nametag will disappear once you are fully inside, though the bush will start to shake slowly), and green and yellowing trees that won't fully hide you, but can be used as cover during combat. These natural features are too small not shown on the minimap to the right; here are the features it does show. Red Zone A staple of Battle Royale games. Here, it already surrounds the entire map from the start, and will only continue to expand inwards at the ever-shrinking intervals. Once the match starts and the players lose their initial immunity, it'll inflict 200 damage per second as soon as you come into contact with it. Houses These are shown as the small white squares on the map. Because of the game's top-down view, you can only see the outlines of their walls, and not anything else (doors, furniture, etc.). It's also possible that the apocalypse which led to the Red Zone had also inflicted great damage to these buildings, though it's unclear how the trees and the vehicles were able to remain untouched in this manner. Buildings are where you are most likely to find at least some loot, be it Weapons, Ammo, or a Backpack. As you can see from the minimap, there is a house in each of the bottom corners, one up north right next to the road and two by the road on the eastern edge of the map. Unless you have spawned right next to one of those, going there is often not worth it, as there'll be limited loot, and there's a chance that the Red Zone will already consume it by the time you get there. Instead, the most viable locations are the Military Base (see below) and the town at the intersection. However, because every worthwhile player understands this too, there'll likely to be heavy combat in these locations. If you have spawned in the north-eastern quarter, the house near the helipad is also a good choice, since it'll likely be quieter there. Military Base This location is the white square on the minimap, near the red dot (player) on the example map. It is the place where the best loot is found. There are always 2 Cars here, along with the (currently) useless tank and 2 trucks. There'll usually be a Backpack and Ammo packs here. It is also the best place to find Revolver, Bolt Action Sniper, Assault Rifle, and Pump Action Shotgun. Because of it, players that are not far away will always try to get there, and there's bound to be heated combat over the loot contained within. Lastly, it is notable for being the one building where the walls can actually be shot through, so keep this in mind to get some surprise attacks, and ensure you are not ambushed in the same manner. Roads Conventional asphalt roads, where normal cars used to drive before whatever apocalypse happened before the events of the game occurred. One runs vertically, and another horizontally, and there's also a runway near the (empty) helipad that is a road in all but name. Here, you are most likely to find Ammo, Combat Syringes and occasionally light weapons. A Motorcycle is also most likely to be found near one of those. Category: Game Mechanics